1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test system and a write wafer. In particular, the present invention relates to a test system for testing a plurality of semiconductor chips formed on a semiconductor wafer, and to a write wafer for writing the same data to all of a plurality of circuits formed on such a semiconductor wafer.
2. Related Art
An apparatus is already known to conduct a test to a semiconductor wafer in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are formed to test pass/fail of each semiconductor chip (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-222839 for example). Such an apparatus can have a probe card that can be collectively electrically connected to a plurality of semiconductor chips.
Generally, a probe cared is formed using a printed circuit board or the like (see WO 2003/062837 for example). A plurality of probe pins formed on the printed circuit board can be collectively electrically connected to the plurality of semiconductor chips.
One method of testing a semiconductor chip uses a BOST circuit. The BOST circuit can be mounted on a probe card. When a test is conducted to a semiconductor wafer, however, a multitude of BOST circuits are required, which are difficult to be implemented on the printed circuit board of the probe card.
Another method of testing a semiconductor chip uses a BIST circuit provided in a semiconductor chip. However, this method involves formation of circuits, in the semiconductor chip, not used in the actual operation, thereby reducing the region for forming the actually operating circuits in the semiconductor chip.
In addition, the test apparatus of a semiconductor chip can be extremely large because of including a control main frame, a test head storing a plurality of test modules, a probe card to be in contact with the semiconductor chip, and so on. Therefore, it has been desired to reduce the size of a test apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of an aspect of the innovations herein to provide a test system and a write wafer, which are capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the related art. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the claims.